


The Gothic Princess

by orphan_account



Category: New Realm All Together, Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( There probably won't be any more until a year or more since I lost the train so don't wait up for me!)</p></blockquote>





	The Gothic Princess

Once upon a time, there was a princess. She dressed up all girly and nice, but one day she got sick of it. She told her Mother and Father, but they wouldn’t hear of it. So she decided to take action into her own hands. The princess dressed up gothic. Goth clothes, Goth accessories and Make-up, Goth EVERYTHING! Because her hair was black it made her look even more Gothic.

She destroyed anyone or anything blocking her path. She had gone from being an angel to being a devil just like that. Everybody hated her. So one day a mob of villagers drove her out of town. Just because of that, she turned to the dark magic and did ten books worth of magic just to spite them.

Months had gone by and the villagers were barely surviving. One day a stranger came to town. He went directly to the town mayor without paying any heed to anyone else, and said in a low voice “I know how to get rid of your ‘problem’ ’’ the mayor’s face went a deathly white, “How do you know of this!?” the mayor replied in a quiet but angry voice. ”Let’s just say I’m a mutual acquaintance” responded the stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> ( There probably won't be any more until a year or more since I lost the train so don't wait up for me!)


End file.
